Friends
by G1GGL3Z1597
Summary: The last shot to the 'Driving Tori Crazy'


Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Few weeks later

"What are we going to do Jade?" I ask trying to push Jade off so that I can look at her. Her lips are attracted to my neck and I can't seem to pry her off. We were looking at movies just hanging out when Jade's hands started roaming and she started kissing on me so that's how Jade got on top of me leaving hickes and grinding against me.

"What do you mean?" Her voice is muffled. She pushes me back down and started to kiss on my neck again biting down gently making me moan. I would love to do this with her but I need to talk to her.

"I mean are we going to tell our friends?" I asks moaning has Jade starts to grind hard against me. Ugh! I have to stop her. I push against her shoulders making her mouth leave my neck and groan.

"Tori can't we talk about this later?" Jade asks sounding sexually frustrated. I smile kissing her softy.

"No." I say pushing her completely off me.

"Tori." Jade whines trying to stay on top of me, but I stop her again pushing my hands against her chest. Jade huffs leaning against the head board. I sit up leaning against the head board with her.

"Jade, we're going to have to tell them sometimes. We've been going out for over six weeks." I say and Jade rolls her eyes.

"We can tell them Monday. So right now we can get back to some good-,"

"No," I say pushing Jade back down has she tries to climb back on top of me making her bang her head against the head board in frustration. "Jade I'm serious we need to tell them. And I wouldn't be surprised if they already knew with has much as we hang out and the hickes we have on ourselves. They ask were we got them when we don't do anything but hang with each other." I explain making Jade shrug.

"So what if they do? If they don't like it then so what. As long as we love and have each other it doesn't matter." Jade says her eyes soften and so does her voice has she leans in kissing me with so much passion and love. Jade can so sweet at times.

"Okay." I say smiling against her lips finally letting her pull me on top. I feel her hands grip my waist tightly pulling me closer. I moan into the kiss has she sucks on my bottom lips nipping at it has she lets it go. I tangle my fingers in her hair pulling making her growl attacking my neck as she flips us over so that I'm on my back with her on top.

"You know what pulling my hair does to me." Jade growls before she starts to grind against me and biting my neck. I moan arching into her and pulling her hair more. Jade pulls away pulling me with her roughly pulling my shirt over her head along with mine. She pushes her lips back to mine has she unhooks my bra and I unhook hers. We both throw the bras somewhere in the room before Jade pushes me back down. She starts to trail kisses away from my lips to my jaw and down my neck. She starts to nip at my collar bone making it to my breast taking my nipple in her mouth.

I look down at her panting and she's smiling against me as she bites down on my nipple before letting it go making a popping noise before going to the other one giving it the same attention. She moves from my breast and kisses her way down my stomach. Her hands unbutton and unzip my jeans pulling them off in one quick motion. I look at Jade and her blue eyes just got darker letting me know her inner animal is ready to attack. She pulls away taking off her jeans along with her underwear leaving her bare in front of me.

"So sexy." I breathe out biting my lip at how sexy Jade is. I want her now! I give her the 'come hither' finger and she gets a very sexy smile on her face as she gets back on the bed climbing on all fours towards me.

"I'm coming baby." She purrs taking a hold to my underwear pulling them off throwing them somewhere before grabbing my legs pulling them apart and climbing in between them. She pushes our bodies fully together making me lay back down pushing her lips to mine kissing me nice and slow. I tangle my hands in Jade's hair again pulling again making her moan and her hips trust again mine. I moan against her tightening my grip in her hair. She pulls away planting one of her hands on the side of my head to keep herself up.

"Jade." I whimper as she starts to slide her fingers up and down my slit. She smiles wickedly as she continues to tease my entrances. I hold onto her shoulders bucking my hips trying to get more but every time I try to she moves away. I cry out her name again begging her to take me but she doesn't and keeps teasing me.

"I love you Tori." She says and I almost cry. This is the first time Jade as told me she loves me. We both have never said it.

"I love you too Jade." I say cupping her face and pulling her lips back to mine. Once our lips meet her fingers go inside me. I moan loudly against her bucking my hips. I wrap my arms around her holding on as she starts to give me nice hard thrusts. "Mmmm, that feels so good Jade." I moan. Jade pulls away little but doesn't pulls out. She straddles my thigh and she's drenched. She leans back fully against me rocking her hips and thrusting inside of me. She takes my bottom lip and nips at it before she lets go going to my neck sucking and nipping has she rides my thigh and fingers me hard.

"So good."Jade moans biting down on my neck and I scream digging my nails into her back and my teeth into her shoulder. She bites me harder and her fingers go deeper and harder has she rockers even harder against me. A thin sheet of sweat makes its way onto our bodies as we moan, grunt, bite, kiss, and suck on each other till I feel that tingling feeling letting me know my orgasm is close.

"Oh, shit!" I cry out when Jade goes harder and that's telling me she's close just like me.

"Cum Tori." Jade growls biting down on my neck again and I cum hard all over Jade's fingers.

"Jade!" I scream her name holding on tighter and sinking my teeth into her shoulders. We **are** animals. I'm sure there will be bite marks all on our neck and shoulders.

"I love you so much!" Jade screams cumming all over my thigh. She keeps rocking and her fingers keep thrusting hard not slowing down. She pulls away from my neck coming to my mouth kissing me hard and I cum again screaming against her mouth. She cums right after me soaking my thigh. She helps us ride out our orgasms as she rocks and thrust slowly. She finally stops moving pulling her fingers out of me and she collapses on top of me.

"I love you too." I say and Jade kisses me before rolling off lying on her side facing me and pulling me close. Our legs tangle with each other and we wrap our arms around each other just holding each other. Jade grabs the cover pulling it over then puts her arm back around me. We lean in at the same time sharing a loving kiss before pulling away closing our eyes and going to sleep with a smile on our faces.

LINE BREAK

"Guys we have something to tell you?" I say and everyone stops eating their lunch having their little side talking and gives us our full attention.

"Tori and I are together." Jade says without hesitation. Cat claps happily, Rex is laughing, Robbie is slacked jaw, Andre' is smiling happily and Beck's face is emotionless.

"Yay! You guys will finally stop fighting." Cat squeals smiling a dimpling smile.

"Yeah that's what's up. To hot chicks making out." Rex says and we laugh besides Beck who is still emotionless.

"Cool now I can stop crying." Robbie says making us remember when Beck and Jade use to argue all the time and he would cry. Andre' pats me on the back smiling and nodding. Such a good best friend.

"Wow this is a huh… shocker." Beck finally speaks and he gets the tiniest smile. "Well it kind of isn't because you and Tori go at it like cats and dogs." You have no idea. "I'm happy for you two. About time. Was getting kind of sick of you two fighting your feelings." Beck says and I'm shocked that his taking this so well.

"So when did you two get together?" Andre' asks.

"The day we came late to school." I say blushing looking down at the table.

"Woo, Jade you bad girl. No wonder you guys had all those hickes like you have now." Andre' says and everyone looks at Jade and I's neck. Cat reaches over touching the bite mark on my neck and I hiss in pain flinching away.

"Haha Jade tried to eat Tori." Cat says laughing and everyone else laugh and I blush again.

"Tori tried to eat Jade too." Rex says and Robbie reaches over and Jade gives him the 'I dare you to touch me' look and he retreats quickly.

"So all the spending time together and disappearing during lunch these past weeks you guys were together?" Robbie ask and I shake my head. I look at Jade and I get the okay to tell them everything.

"No we got to know each other during that time and yes we did have….. sex here and there. Till one day I asked what we were and we told each other our feelings and Jade asked me to be her girlfriend." I say smiling happily and Jade grabs my face kissing me softly.

"So you two just been fucking and getting to know each other." Rex says and we all laugh.

"Rex!" Robbie scolds.

"It's okay Robbie. Yes we did Rex and let me tell you something," Jade says leaning in close to the puppet. "I loved every second of it." Jade says in a hush voice but loud enough so we could hear. Everyone laughs and Robbie blushes along with me. UGH! I hate blushing. Jade grabs my face again and kisses me with the same loving she had last night. I am so glad that our friends are okay with our relationship. Now Jade and I won't have to worry about them wondering where we're going right now. Time for some janitors closet loving.

The end


End file.
